Blade Trinity:  Terror
by Ognonamis
Summary: Almost one month after Blade Killed Drake and all the vampires in the city died, Abby, Hannibal, and Zoey remain at the Hideout.  With everything going back to normal, life is good right?  Wrong.  There is something wrong with Hannibal and Zoey’s the key.
1. Chapter 1

Blade Trinity: Terror

Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Summary: Almost one month after Blade Killed Drake and all the vampires in the city died, Abby, Hannibal, and Zoey remain at the Hideout. With everything going back to normal, life is good right? Wrong. There is something wrong with Hannibal and Zoey's the key.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade, Blade II, or Blade Trinity. Nor do I own any of the comics or characters.

_This is my first fic that isn't stargate atlantis. I figured id broaden my horizons and branch off into another subject. I havent read any of the blade comics and I didn't pay attention to all the details in the first two movies. I did however pay attention to the details in the third movie, Blade Trinity. In this story, it takes place after Blade's fight with Drake and all the vampires in the area dying. It focuses on Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King. It has to do with how they cope with normalcy after killing the vampires and it also deals with Zoe. The characters may be out of character some but that's for a reason and sorry if I spelled Zoey wrong. Well, here it goes. I really hope that people like it. Please read and review._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was hard to get past what had happened. Even though it had been almost a month and the both of them had a child they had to take care of, they both still had a hard time. Abigail didn't have such a hard time. When she had come back to the hideout and found everyone dead, that was when she mourned her friends and then she got revenge by going to them and not only helping kill them all, but to also save one of her closest friends….Hannibal, and to get Zoey. Zoey was only a little girl and to have to hear her mother get killed and to be taken hostage by the vampires, it was a nightmare. A little girl that age should have never had to witness them things.

Zoey wasn't the one she was worried about though. Little kids were always quick to share their feelings with others. When they needed to cry, they'd cry. When they needed to scream, they'd scream. But adults….well, some of them would lock everything up inside them and bottle up anger of immeasurable proportions. In the past few weeks, Abigail had watched the way King acted. She knew that he was upset about what happened but he was one of those types of people that would just makes jokes about things and be sarcastic in order to cope. It wasn't really a healthy thing to do but he did it anyway. Why did he have to be like….

"Abby." A small voice snapped her out of her long train of thought. It was Zoey. She didn't quite understand why Zoey was coming to her now. She was just playing with her toys.

Abigail looked down at Zoey and immediately noticed a worried look on the little girl's face. "What is it Zoey?" She asked in a soft, compassionate tone, careful not to make her any more upset.

"Something is wrong with Hannibal." She said in a worried tone. Abigail gave her a strange look and looked in the direction of the room that Hannibal was in. "He's acting weird." She added just before looking the same direction as Abigail.

"What's he doing?" Abigail asked wanting to know how he was acting weird.

Apparently, Zoey didn't really know what she meant. "He's target practicing." She said as she looked up at Abigail again with the same worried look on her face.

"I'm sure he's fine Zoey." Abigail said in a reassuring tone. "I'll ask him about it later. don't worry about it. Now go play." She said as she scooted her off in the opposite direction.

What did she mean by that? How was he acting weird? To her, he seemed like his normal self….always cracking jokes at stupid stuff and being sarcastic whenever he got the chance. That was the Hannibal King she knew. That was the Hannibal King she trusted with her life and the life of Zoey. He was a strong individual but he didn't cope with things well….especially really emotional things. And the death of all of their friends….especially Zoey's mother, Summerfield.

She put down her book that she hadn't actually got any reading done in and set off in Hannibal's direction.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nothing was going as well as Hannibal thought it would. He knew that Drake had entered the hideout that night and he knew that there was a strong possibility that he killed everyone but he had this belief that maybe he might show a little mercy. Even though earlier that day, he had thought nothing of stabbing him and then running off with Blade hot on his trail.

The whole memory of that day just pissed him off. _Why the fuck cant I just snap out of it. _He thought to himself as he loaded another clip into his nine millimeter glock. It wasn't the normal weapon that he would use to shoot a vampire….it was simply something to target practice with.

Hannibal continuously shot at the target as the events of that night ran through his head over and over. The stuff that Danica said to him made his skin crawl. How she was going to bite him again and them watch him as his thirst built to an unbearable level…how she was going to bring Zoey in and watch him feed on her and take her life. The look of horror in the little girl's eyes haunted him more then he would dare admit to anyone. Especially Abby.

"Fuckin' bitch." He said as Danica's words ran through his head again.

"Hey….that's not nice." Abigail said from right beside him making him jump a little. When did she walk in? Was he so preoccupied that he wouldn't hear someone walking into the room.

"Jesus Christ." Hannibal said as he lowered his gun and looked at her.

"So what are you doing in here anyway?" Abigail asked having a feeling that she would get some smart ass answer from him.

Hannibal glanced at the target, at his gun and then back at her. "I'm baking a cake." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"King…."

"What?…..I thought maybe the gun in my hand and the target over there gave it away." He said in the same tone. She knew he would have this kind of reaction to what she had asked him. What she really meant to ask him is why. There were no more vampires in the area and it was time for them to get some much needed, much deserved rest and relaxation. Abigail felt great. She was sleeping at least eight hours a night and she always woke up refreshed. Hannibal on the other hand, looked like he hadn't slept at all since they came back to the hideout. He was always tired and was starting to get dark patches under his eyes. Normally he was the one making light of a situation and being the one who was always relaxed. What was keeping him from sleeping? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Never mind." Abigail said as she turned around and walked toward the door. She thought maybe Hannibal would get the picture and get her to come back but instead, he just started shooting off rounds at the target. Abigail took one last glance at him before she walked out the door. Zoey was right though. There was something going on but it was highly unlikely that she was actually going to get him to talk about it.

Hannibal stopped shooting for a second so he could think about what just happened. That was weird. Why would Abigail just come in like that and ask him a stupid question. He took a deep breath and glanced at the door. He wanted to tell her what was going on but didn't have the slightest idea how to. She had always seen him as a strong individual but there were so many sides of him that she still had not seen.

Hannibal shrugged off the sudden feeling of invulnerability and popped the clip out of his nine millimeter to check how many rounds he had left. _Three rounds left….one in the chamber._ He thought to himself as he put the clip back in. He was just getting ready to start firing off the remaining rounds in the gun when he was interrupted yet again.

A small tap on his leg made him put his gun away and glance in the direction of the tap. At first thought as to who it was was Abby but when he glanced in her direction, he was greeted by a little girl.

Hannibal's heart went into overtime and backed himself up against the wall. "Zoey…..what do you want?" He asked still in shock.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes. The way he reacted to her made her sad. She didn't understand why he was acting so strange. It was almost as if he was afraid of her or something. He had read them to her before and she liked how he would make special voices for different characters. He always made the stories so much more interesting then anyone else because he was so enthusiastic about it.

"Wa…what?" He said knowing exactly what she had asked him but almost not believing it.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" She repeated in the same tone as before.

"No…not right now." He said and inched his way toward the door. The look on her face…..he couldn't forget the look on her face almost a month ago when Danica was talking to him about how she was going to watch him feed on her. "Maybe tomorrow night." He said as he walked out of the room, anxious to get away from Zoey.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of that evening went slow. After Abigail read Zoey a fairly boring bedtime story without any neat little voices, she decided to take a quick shower and sit down to relax some. When she got into the living room, Hannibal was staring at the television screen with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey." She said just before she sat down. He didn't answer or glance at her or anything. "King…..are you okay?"

Hannibal looked over at her finally. "What?" he asked as if he hadn't even heard her.

"You okay?" She asked again knowing damn right well that he would deny it anyway.

"Fine….why?" he asked with a strait forward answer. That wasn't like him at all.

"Just curious." Abigail said watching to see how Hannibal would react. He didn't react at all. He just went to blankly staring at the television. What was it that was bothering him that he was so quick to hide? She knew that he was like closed book and that he wouldn't tell anyone else because he didn't like to be vulnerable and have times when he was weak but she also knew that the longer he kept I to himself, the more it would eat away at him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Well, there it is. The first chapter. Hope people like it and actually read it. Even though blade trinity came out a few years ago. I just fell in love with the characters and had to write something._

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade, Blade II, or Blade Trinity. Nor do I own any of the comics or characters.

_So I only got one review for the first chapter but that's okay. It was a great review. The person actually liked it. I consider that a good thing for it being my first fic for blade. Well, I hope I don't disappoint anyone with it. So here is chapter 2. Please read and review. I would really appreciate it._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A bloodcurdling scream woke Abigail from a dead sleep. At first, she thought that maybe it was Zoey. Being only a few weeks since her mother was murdered by Drake, she was still having some trouble sleeping but when she heard the scream again, her mind was changed. It was definitely Hannibal. But it wasn't like him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. There had to be something causing it.

Hearing painful moans follow the screams, Abigail slowly got up out of her bed, determined to find out what the cause was for Hannibal's abnormal behavior. After slowly walking to the door, the noise suddenly stopped.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hannibal awoke abruptly and bolted upright in bed. He was gasping for air as if he had ran 10 miles and his heart was pounding hard in his chest…so hard that it hurt. He slowly ran his hands through his messy hair to try and calm himself. _Holy fuck._ he thought as he slowly stood up and walked to the door. _Why cant I just forget about it?…Why do I let her still get to me after everything that's happened? What the fuck!?_ He slowly opened the door making sure not to wake anyone with the creaking of the hinges.

How could he stop the stuff that was running through his head when he slept? How could he block them out? How could he get Danica to stop torturing him even now after she was dead? He couldn't help but think these questions as he made his way from his room to the bathroom. He needed to wake up. The more he slept, the worse he felt and the more Danica would win. He didn't want to see her any more. He never really wanted to see her to the begin with but she was a part of his past and there was nothing that he could do to change that now.

After splashing cold water on his face to wake up some, he slowly opened the door to make his way back to his room. As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, the first thing he saw was Abigail.

"Abby….." He said in shock. He truly didn't expect to see her in the hallway so late at night. Usually she was still asleep. She had taken the death of all of their friends and the fight that left Drake dead and Blade unconscious fairly well. He would have liked to say that he had taken that day the same way but Danica really got to him. The beating wasn't something that really phased him but what she said about her turning him and having him feed on Zoey really got to him and it still haunted him after he closed his eyes at night.

"What's going on King?" She said in a serious, yet concerned tone.

"Ah…..nothing." Hannibal said trying to keep a strait face as he walked by her on his way back to his room. He was hoping that she would believe him but deep down, he knew that she didn't.

"Hannibal…" She called after him.

Hannibal stopped dead in his tracks. She never called him by his first name. Not unless it was something really important. He tried frantically to calm down. Was she really that worried about him?

He thought about saying something to her but thought that he would give away everything that was on his mind.

"What's been bothering you so much lately?" She asked trying desperately to get an answer out of him. The question kind of struck a nerve. The minute she asked him, he immediately remembered the dreams that plagued his nights and Danica's words running through his head day in and day out. He shook his head trying to clear his mind a little. There was nothing he could say that would make her understand. She didn't know what it was like being Danica's little pet…..feeling the thirst every day…….waiting until Danica said it was time to feed. The guilt he felt every time he fed ate him up inside. He couldn't stand it. Even after all this time, it still upset him. Just like the words she had said in his ear the day the Daystar Virus was released had haunted him……the look on Zoey's face drove him mad.

He would never consciously harm a child but he knew all too well what the thirst could do. And the dreams he had had since freaked him out on so many levels that he didn't even know how to talk to Abigail about them even if he wanted to. The thought of Zoey dying because of him brought emotions welling up from a part of him that he didn't even know existed……so much that he found his eyes starting to tear up.

"Hey." He felt a hand on his shoulder. She knew that there was something wrong with him and the fact that he didn't have a smart ass comment or a wise crack and the way he reacted when she called him by his first name told her she was right. "Talk to me King……I know something's wrong so why don't you just tell me."

"I'm fine Abby." He said in the most calm and relaxed tone that he could manage. He shrugged her hand off and continued to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After her encounter with Hannibal in the hall, she couldn't get back to sleep. He was her closest friend and she really was concerned about him. She didn't understand what was going on with him. He didn't spend any time with Zoey anymore, he didn't get any sleep to speak of and he had no smart ass comebacks for her. As much as they annoyed her….she missed hearing them. Occasionally they made her laugh and she wanted that back.

The day the Daystar Virus was released, something had changed Hannibal. Since then, he hadn't acted normal. Was it something that happened before her and Blade had gotten there? Was it something that Danica had done or was it something that Drake had done. She just wished that he would open up and tell her something.

She let the questions run through her head as she sat in the dark by herself. She wished she knew what was going on with Hannibal. Whatever it was, it had to do with the day the Daystar Virus was released and it had to do with Zoey somehow. She just didn't know what it had to do with Zoey. Hannibal was all out avoiding her and it wasn't like him to do that. He had always been good with Zoey. Every once in a while he would read her a bedtime story and she knew that he would do anything in his power to protect her from anything that would try to harm her. But what was going on now?

"Fine….you win." Abby jumped when she heard Hannibal's voice. He walked into the living room and sat down in a chair kind of opposite her and turned on the lamp on the end table sitting beside the chair.

"Okay King…..I'm listenting." Abby said as she curled up her legs and leaned on the arm of the couch..

Hannibal sat there for a second as if he was trying to figure out what to say or maybe just how to say what he wanted to. It wasn't like him to be speechless. He normally just said what was on his mind all the time but whatever was on his mind was really bothering him.

"….Look……I haven't exactly been sleeping very well lately." He said in a tone of voice that Abby had never heard before. It was almost as innocent and as scared as a young child.

"For how long." Abby said in a soft tone careful not to upset him in any way.

"….Since the day the Daystar Virus was released." Hannibal said. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "…..And when I do sleep….I have…..nightmares."

"Nightmares?…….about what?" Abby asked unintentionally prying.

Hannibal opened his mouth up as if to say something but then closed it again. It was obvious that he didn't want go too much into detail. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "It's ah…its…."

"Never mind…..you don't have to explain." Abby said after seeing him struggle to find a way to tell her. He sighed with relief and relaxed a little.

"…..To tell you the truth…..I don't really know how." Hannibal said and took a deep breath. They sat there in silence after he said that for a little while. She knew that Hannibal wanted to tell her what was going on but it was hard for him. She also knew that whatever it was, it had to do with Zoey and it bugged her because she didn't know why.

"So what does it all have to do with Zoey?" She asked unintentionally prying again.

"Zoey." He said quickly. His eyes were wide almost as if he were afraid of something. How did she know to ask about Zoey? Why was she asking about it? This had everything to do with Zoey and he truthfully didn't know how to explain it to her. He would never hurt Zoey. Not for anything in the world. She was family to him and he wasn't going to jeopardize that.

"Yeah……Zoey." Abby said. "I know this has something to do with her." she leaned foreward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Its nothing really……..its just something Danica said to me that night." Hannibal said.

Abby had a puzzled look on her face. "The night the daystar virus was released?" She asked.

Hannibal gave a long sigh. "Yeah." He really didn't know what else to say to her. He didn't want her to think that he was a wuss or anything for telling her what was really going on.

"I'm guessing that it had something to do with Zoey." Abby said in a tone that told Hannibal that she was sure of her answer. She was right too and the look that he gave her told her the answer. He just didn't know how to tell her about all of it. The dreams that he had were so vivid that when he woke up…..he wasn't even positive that he was awake or still in his dream half the time and that was why he was avoiding Zoey. He didn't want to take the chance that something could happen to her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her." Hannibal said with a sincere look on his face. Abby knew that he was telling the truth and she trusted him. She trusted him with her life and she knew that he felt the same.

"No one's gonna hurt her King." Abby said trying to sound reassuring but knowing that it didn't work.

"Yeah well…….I'd rather be safe then sorry." King said as he stood up. "Things could've gone a whole lot worse…you know."

"Yeah….I know." Abby said with a serious look on her face. "But they didn't go worse and we got out alive so I think that we can be glad about that."

"Yeah I guess." King said in a quiet tone as he looked at her. He had a look one his face that told Abby that there was something on his mind.

"What?" She asked. It was something she always said to him when he started staring at her.

"What do we do now?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. "Our purpose was to hunt vampires and now there are none. What are we supposed to do…..move into a small town and start up a neighborhood watch?"

Abby chuckled a little. "It hasn't been that long….we should take things one step at a time."

Hannibal leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. "Yeah well….one step at a time is a little too slow for my liking."

"Why so eager to move?" Abby said yet again, unintentionally prying.

"Nothing." Hannibal said shrugging the question off. He sighed……. "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep." He yawned and stood up. Abby gave him a hopeful smile and he turned around and walked off down the hall towards his room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Well, I hope you liked it. I know this chapter was a little slow but I hope I can make it a little better in the next chapter. Truth is……this isn't really an action fic. Its more emotional and how Hannibal deals with things after the day the Daystar Virus was released. So please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
